


Zari 3.0

by klutzy_girl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Season/Series 05, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers and speculation for the season five finale,Swan Thong. After both versions of Zari merge, the new Zari tries to figure out who she is now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Zari 3.0

Zari ducked out, citing exhaustion after the merge, and nobody blamed her - they were all pretty raw themselves, and she was dealing with the worst of it. Nate wanted to comfort her but he held himself back for now, not wanting to upset her any further (and unsure how she felt about him now, especially since the other Zari and Constantine had a thing. Everything was confusing and up in the air now). The first thing Zari did upon entering her room was get into her real pajamas so she could cry herself to sleep in peace. “Gideon, make sure nobody bothers me,” she ordered, her voice cracking.

“Very well, Miss Tarazi,” Gideon answered.

She considered telling her to go to sleep again but that would accomplish nothing anyway, and her friends - family - would barge in to check in on her. She didn’t want that. “Thank you,” she answered, her body starting to shake as sobs overtook her. True to form, she did end up crying herself to sleep and didn’t feel any better the next morning. But Zari was starving so she ventured out to grab some donuts.

Behrad froze when he saw his sister, noting her reddened face. “You feeling any better?” he cautiously questioned.

Zari flinched and clenched her fists. “Not really. I don’t know what my next step is.” She moved forward and hugged her brother after reluctantly setting down the donuts.

“That’s okay - you don’t have to have all the answers. Want to try one of my special brownies?”

She snorted. “Never change, Behrad.” She patted his shoulder 

He winked at her. “I don’t blame you. Love you, Z.”

“Love you too, B.” She missed him so much sometimes she ached but he was still in her life thanks to this timeline. She was so thankful his second death - thanks to Charlie - had only been temporary. 

“Just tell me if you change your mind.”

Zari laughed and hugged him. “Will do.” She watched him walk away before she began nibbling on one of her donuts. 

Nate walked in a few minutes later and tried to head out backwards upon laying eyes on her but she stopped him. “Hi.”

“Hey, Z.” He eyed her in concern but stayed where he was so he wouldn’t upset her. 

“You don’t have to be terrified of me, Nate. I’m not the same person I was - not sure I ever will be - but you’re still one of my best friends,” she reminded him as she continued to munch on her donuts.

He flashed her a smile. “You’re one of my best friends too - please don’t forget that. And you can always come to me if you want to talk.”

“That’s sweet - thanks.” She awkwardly waved at him as he also left to find their friends. Why did she suddenly have the urge to update her social media? God, the dichotomy of her personalities was fucking weird, and Zari honestly didn’t know how to handle any of this. And having two different timelines in her head was exhausting but everyone else seemed to be handling it well. What was the matter with her? She needed to snap out of this. But she wasn’t surprised when Sara made her way in a few minutes later, just as she was gearing up to head back to her room. “Is everybody coming to talk to me?” a somewhat amused Zari questioned, folding her arms.

Sara hesitated for a second before shrugging. “Maybe?” she hedged.

Zari rolled her eyes. “I have to figure this out on my own - you get that, right?”

“We know you’re struggling with this - anybody would - but you’re not alone, Zari. You never were and never will be - you’re part of our family. We know both versions of Zari Tarazi and love her, and can’t wait to get to know this merged version of you. We’re not abandoning you.”

Zari blinked back tears and rushed forward to hug her, which caught Sara a little off guard. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry - even if I could see, still would have been a little stunned by that,” Sara joked.

“I’m glad to call you my friend.” Zari sniffled and wiped the tears off her face before returning to her donuts.

“I’m glad to call you my friend too. And take as much time as you need, Zari. There’s not a set timetable for this. Hell, we’re even in a whole new universe now - everything’s different.” Sara smiled at her and then also walked back out, leaving Zari alone with her thoughts.

Zari finished off her food, grabbed a cookie, and then headed back to her bedroom - she was in the hallway when she bumped into John. He looked both sad and happy to see her. “You look well.”

She flashed him a nervous grin. “Thanks - you do too.” Damn it, seeing both Nate and Constantine had turned her brain to mush. She couldn’t think that straight when talking to either one of them, and it was really fucking with her head - she didn’t want to hurt them but had a feeling it’d happen anyway (or already had). 

He chuckled nervously. “Well then. I’ll let you return to your room and talk to you later.” He then fled in the opposite direction, which didn’t surprise her.

Zari returned to her bed and grabbed her phone so she could immediately start scrolling through her social media accounts. The urge to post a happy video was overwhelming but she didn’t have the energy to fake it - or much of anything - right now. So she sighed, set her phone down, and put her head in her hands so she could cry in peace. Her whole body shook with sobs for about fifteen minutes before she took a deep breath and pulled herself back together. Zari still felt raw and exposed but she had a feeling that’d be her new normal for a long time going forward. 

She didn’t know who she was right now and likely wouldn’t in the days ahead but she could deal with that. Zari 3.0 was here to stay (hopefully) and she’d figure out who exactly she was when the time was right. There were no right or wrong answers when dealing with situations like this. She had her whole future ahead of her, and couldn’t wait to spend more time hunting down bad guys with her family. And the fact that she had Behrad back was icing on the cake. 

Figuring out her life seemed like an impossibility right now but nobody had it together. Just because her situation was unique didn’t mean Zari was alone, and she just had to remember that. She’d get to know this new Zari with everybody else.


End file.
